Can't Save Our Hearts
by iTumnusXinXNarnia
Summary: Lucy Pevensie, to everyone's disbelief, has fallen in love with Frodo Baggins, and he with her. But when he dies trying to help fight, Lucy takes it upon herself to destroy the Ring. But is Frodo really dead?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been rewritten because when I read it on here, even I confused myself. XD**

**This is set in all three LOTR stories, except it only partly follows the story-line. Everyone's personality and characters had to be twisted slightly to suit this story.  
Lucy and Frodo's ages are not revealed. I must point out that both are above the age of twenty, and they shall both be referred to 'girl' and 'boy' at times by older characters (e.g. Bilbo, Gandalf, Aslan…)**

**And now this has a video! :D .com/watch?v=3BEkEMaIeHc Watch it, XAnimeXChick is AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 1

-Before the Adventure-

_It was cold. The air of Eriador was chilled, and set a shiver up ones spine._

_A girl stepped through the forests of Eriador, just above the land of the Hobbits, the Shire. She had brown hair in a short bob, pushed back with a bow.  
She wore a green cardigan, and a brown plaid skirt, with grey stockings. Brown shoes covered her feet.  
Lucy Pevensie sniffed a little in the cold, and tried to draw her cardigan around her tighter. It was unbearably cold, colder than it had ever been in Narnia.  
Though young, she was a Queen of Narnia, along with her older sister, Susan. They had an older brother, Peter, who was the High King of Narnia.  
Lucy suddenly tripped over a large branch that had fallen from a tree. She gasped in pain, reaching down and tenderly touching her shin.  
She cursed herself slightly for losing her horse, which she'd fallen off before it had run away. Lucy had then trudged through a swamp, a forest and over a mountain without a horse.  
Lucy, somehow, had not encountered a thing, though she carried her dagger for protection, though it didn't offer much.  
Lucy winced slightly at the pain in her leg before struggling to sit it up. Because of the pain, the cold and the loneliness, Lucy began to cry. She pulled out her white handkerchief and sobbed into it.  
She had been trying to reach Rohan, to talk to King Théoden about something. Why couldn't Peter have done it, she thought savagely, looking blankly at her handkerchief, which was sitting in her lap._

_Something fluttered down in front of her face, and landed on her skirt. Lucy was surprised, and stopped crying for a second.  
The thing melted into her skirt, leaving a damp patch behind. Another thing floated down, and Lucy quickly studied it before it hit the ground and melted away.  
The thing was white, and had a strange, dazzling look to it. Lucy slowly looked up, and she grinned as she realised it was snowing!  
She reached up instinctively and grasped a snowflake between her small fingers. For some reason, Lucy had always been small, about the size of a child her whole life.  
The sky was white, but even that looked grey in comparison with the snow. Lucy stood up carefully, ignoring the pain in her leg.  
Snow circled down in beautiful patterns, and Lucy blinked as a few snowflakes clutched to her eyelashes. It landed in her hair and on her bow.  
Lucy smiled again, and stepped over another branch, walking along slowly as the whole forest was being covered in snow.  
Within minutes, the grey and green forest and turned into a white wonderland, and Lucy was in awe at how beautiful it was. It could actually compete with how beautiful Narnia was when it snowed!_

_A rustle came from behind her, and Lucy turned around, her brown hair flying. "Hello?" she called nervously, taking a step back.  
There was nothing. The snow wasn't thick, but Lucy couldn't see very far because of the trees and bushes.  
"Hello?" she called again, and accidently tripped backwards over another branch. She gasped in pain as her back hit the ground hard, but other than that, she was fine.  
Someone gasped loudly nearby, and Lucy scrambled to her feet. How come something decided to show up now?  
"I'm too young to die," Lucy whispered in fear, and she walked backwards just one step.  
Her hand brushed against a fir tree and she gasped is the needles pricked her fingers. Another gasp came from behind her, and Lucy turned slowly, frowning slightly._

_She nearly screamed when she saw a face staring at her through the bushes. "Please, don't kill me! I'm armed!" With that, she pulled out her dagger and flashed it threateningly.  
The figure held up their hands in surrender. 'Hey, whoa, don't attack! I was merely strolling through here!"  
Lucy could see their face in the dimness of the forest trees. 'Show yourself, sir,' she snapped, noting that the voice was male.  
With a sigh of surrender, the person stepped out and Lucy had to hold her breath to stop herself from gasping again.  
The person was not in fact Human, but she noticed they were a Hobbit, a race not known nor living in Narnia.  
But she didn't care that he wasn't human. This particular Hobbit had a small face, a straight nose and piercing blue eyes, which reminded Lucy of her own, baby blue eyes.  
"Please, don't harm me. I am but a humble stroller," the Hobbit joked, noticing she wasn't going to attack.  
Lucy, slowly, lowered her dagger, but did not put it away. She suddenly sneezed.  
The Hobbit laughed. "Miss, I see that you are sick. I think you need shelter," he told her, taking a step towards her.  
Lucy, finally trusting him, sheathed her dagger and looked at him, her hair swinging slightly and she smiled.  
"I have been travelling for a long time… but I wish to return to Narnia," she began and the Hobbit smiled. "I see… A Narnian." He shook his head a little. "You're not accustomed to Middle Earth weather, are you?"  
Lucy frowned a little. She had no idea what 'Middle Earth' was. "Middle Earth? What's that? Is it a second Earth or something?"  
The Hobbit laughed. "No, no, you're in it. Middle Earth is basically a huge land shared amongst Men, Elves, Dwarves and Halflings."  
Lucy began to shiver. The snow had finally melted in her hair and on her clothes, and was beginning to soak into her skin.  
The Hobbit's eyes changed to concern. "I think you should return to the Shire with me. My uncle, Bilbo, will gladly take care of you," he offered, and Lucy looked horrified. "No! I couldn't do that, you shouldn't burden yourself with a puny Human like me…" she protested, trailing off.  
The Hobbit smiled kindly. "It would an honour to have a Human as beautiful as yourself in our home," he whispered, and Lucy looked at him.  
She somehow knew he wasn't lying. Back in England, she'd never had any friends, except for Edmund, and not counting Peter or Susan.  
"Please?" the Hobbit asked, and Lucy grinned. "Ok," she agreed, and the Hobbit's mouth spread into a wide, enchanting smile.  
Lucy suddenly held out her hand. "I'm Lucy Pevensie," she told him. The Hobbit looked at her hand, then looked at her face with an expression between confusion and disbelief.  
"Oh, you shake it," Lucy instructed. The Hobbit was now thoroughly confused. "I'm seen other Humans doing this, but why do you do it?" he inquired.  
Lucy opened her mouth to reply, and stopped. "I… I don't know!" she admitted. The Hobbit chuckled at her bewildered voice. "People do it when they meet each other," Lucy added, and the Hobbit continued to smile.  
He lifted up his hand and pressed his thumb into Lucy's small, child-like hands. "I'm Frodo Baggins," the Hobbit finally introduced himself, shaking Lucy's hand.  
Lucy giggled as she swung their hands back and forth. "Now!" Frodo declared, slowly dropping Lucy's hand and clapping his own together.  
"We should get you back to Bags End, or…" He winced as Lucy sneezed again, more violently than before. "Or you're gonna get worse," Frodo finished. He quickly unclasped his cape, and swung it around Lucy's shoulders. It was a special Elvin cape that Bilbo had given him, and instantly Lucy felt much warmer.  
'The heat won't last long," Frodo told her, quickly putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her a little to keep off the chill._

_Lucy smiled up at him, but he didn't notice as he led her out of the forest into the Shire, right in Buckland.  
"Frodo! Frodo Baggins!" shouted two voices, and two other Hobbits appeared. One was even smaller than Lucy!  
"Not now, you two. This one here'll die of cold if I don't get her back to Bags End," Frodo told the two, and they grinned cheekily. The smaller of the two extended a hand to Lucy, who nervously took it.  
Instantly, he swept into a kneel, and gently kissed her hand. "I'm Peregrin Took, Pippin for short," he told Lucy, looking up at her. Lucy blushed violently. She had never had this much attention in Narnia, why was she receiving so much here?  
The other Hobbit hung back slightly before mumbling, "I'm Meriadoc Buckland." Lucy smiled at him before holding out her other hand, the one that Pippin wasn't holding. Merry, who had seen what Humans do when they meet each other, grasped her hand and shook it.  
'Look, Merry, Pippin, I have to take Lucy to Bilbo. He'll know how to get her home and care for her while he's at it."  
Lucy coughed. Merry, Pippin and Frodo all leapt away from her and she staggered, crashing roughly into a gate.  
"Lucy!" Frodo cried, and ran to her as she fell to the ground. "Ow," she muttered as Frodo knelt next to her. "Lucy? Are you ok?" he asked.  
Lucy had her face turned away from him, and he could see her hand close to her face, her fingers pressed against her temple.  
"Lucy?" he asked cautiously, and she turned to look at him. Frodo, Merry and Pippin gasped. Lucy had bumped into a sharp bit on the fence, and had aggressively cut her head, under her hair.  
"I am… I am bleeding?" she whispered to Frodo, who nodded nervously. Lucy looked at him one last time before she fell with a soft flump to the ground, lying still._

_A fire crackling and a small "ouch!" woke Lucy up.  
She didn't open her eyes, nor did she stir. Something was wrapped tightly around her head, and the fabric pressed against her skin told her she was wearing a nightgown.  
Obviously Susan had come and changed her… Lucy's eyes flew open, and a blurry figure next to her said, "Good. You're awake."  
Lucy didn't sit up, but just blinked her eyes till her vision cleared. The Hobbit reached over and felt her head. "Frodo tells me he found you in the forest. You were shivering, sneezing and coughing. Luckily, you just caught cold. No fever in or anything, m' dear."  
The Hobbit sat back and lit a pipe. Lucy noticed he had similar eyes to Frodo. "Bilbo Baggins?" she guessed, and Bilbo laughed. "I see Frodo wasted no time in telling you who I was."  
"He said you would know a way back to Narnia from the Shire," Lucy blurted, and again Bilbo laughed.  
"Yes, indeed I do, miss. Aslan the Great Lion and Gandalf the Grey granted me passage there, and put a portal in the most unlikely place."  
He stood up, crossed the room and flung open his wardrobe. Just passed all the fur coats, Lucy could see snow, and a familiar house…  
"Mr. Tumnus!" she trilled, recognizing the art deco design. Bilbo closed the wardrobe, and the chill that had swept into the room vanished, to be replaced by the warmth from the fire.  
Bilbo took his seat next to Lucy's bed again, and began smoking the pipe again. Lucy gained her chance to look around the room. She was still lying flat on her back, but her head was propped up slightly on the pillow, which gave her a good vantage point of the room.  
There was a good walking stick leaning against the wall, next to the door. The walls were covered with various pictures and strange artefacts, and even a shield with Aslan's head hung over the bed.  
Lucy had never been in such a strange place, but then she did live in Narnia, so she didn't mind so much.  
Bilbo opened a book and started reading. "I had to force Frodo to go to bed, he'd been sitting here for two days," he told Lucy, and she gasped.  
"He… He waited two days?" she yelped, and Bilbo looked up. "Umm, yes. I just said that. Frodo seems to have taken to you. Fancy that…" Bilbo looked up, at the window. He stroked his chin.  
"A little human girl… You are abnormally small for a human. Do you have Hobbit genes?"  
Lucy giggled, and Bilbo was happy to notice that the knock to her head hadn't taken away the sweetness of her laugh.  
"No, sorry. I've been mistaken for a Hobbit before, but no, I'm most definitely human." She smiled.  
Bilbo and Lucy heard a door open and the floorboards creep. "I swear," Bilbo muttered, standing up. "If I didn't keep catching him every ten minutes, that boy would die of exhaustion."  
"Wait!" Lucy protested. Bilbo glanced at her. Lucy blushed and muttered, "Let him in. Please?" Bilbo shook his head. "You need rest, Lucy," he tried to say, but Lucy interrupted.  
"I'm still lying down, how much more restier can I get?" Lucy reasoned, and Bilbo gave in. "Ok, I'll let him in."  
The moment Bilbo was gone from the room (he didn't bother telling Frodo, he just pretended he didn't know he was there, therefore Frodo never knew he was actually allowed in, and he didn't have to sneak in) Lucy relaxed a little more on the bed and waited as Frodo cautiously peered around the corner, and sighed silently when he saw she was awake.  
"Lucy," he said happily, and quickly tiptoed over and sat in Bilbo's vacant seat.  
"I doubt Bilbo will be gone long, but I'll stay here for a bit," he whispered to Lucy, and she giggled.  
"Frodo…" she began, and her smile faded. Even Frodo's cheeriness died. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously, and Lucy looked at her hands.  
"When I'm better, I have to go back to Narnia." Frodo's face hardened and he turned away. "Frodo, no, don't be mad. But I have to tell Susan and Peter I'm ok. I've been gone a really long time, you don't want Peter committing war against Middle Earth, do you?" Lucy quickly added, and Frodo turned to looked back at her.  
"Well… ok. If you promise to come back," he added, and Lucy was surprised. "Why would you want me, of all people, to come back? You'd rather my sister, Susan, she's more prettier than me, and smarter, you'd get on better with her."  
Even at the mere mention of it, Lucy felt a little sad because she did think Susan was way prettier and smarter than her, and she was sure the moment Frodo saw Susan he would forget all about Lucy.  
"But why would I do that?" a voice interrupted her thoughts, and Lucy's mind returned from Narnia. "Well, all my other friends have, maybe I'm just not meant to have friends…" Lucy's voice trailed off. Frodo was mad at her for ever thinking that, and quickly clutched her cold hands in his. "I would never do that to you. You're so nice, and sweet, why would I pick someone who's probably never going to be as kind to me as you have?" Frodo protested, and Lucy felt like crying. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Frodo," she admitted, surprised she was feeling this way, even though she'd only just met Frodo.  
Frodo smiled. "And I shall miss you, Miss Pevensie. Now get some rest." Lucy lay back again, and she felt a little shiver go down her spine as Frodo reached over and tucked her hair back out of her face. He smiled again, and left the room as Bilbo's footsteps echoed from the other end of the house and the sound of Frodo's gardener, Sam's, shears from just outside the window.  
Lucy still felt happy, and she began to shiver like crazy as she reached up and gently touched her hair, where Frodo had tucked it behind her ear.  
Lucy felt strangely warm, and the feeling was spreading through her entire system. Still smiling, she drifted off to sleep again._

_The next day, Lucy returned to Narnia without Frodo or Bilbo knowing. All Frodo knew was that he was going into her room (which was actually Bilbo's, though he gave it to Lucy for her stay) and finding she was gone.  
The wardrobe door was wide open. "Lucy?" Frodo asked to the room, as though expecting her to pop out of the wardrobe or slide out from under the bed.  
He spotted something of hers. He wouldn't have seen it was there if it hadn't been moving a little in the breeze that drifted from the wardrobe.  
Frodo quickly went up and snatched it off the bedpost. It was Lucy's green cardigan, the one she had been wearing when they first met. In one of the pockets was her hair-bow.  
Frodo just stared at both items for what seemed like hours. And his gaze kept drifting to the wardrobe, its doors were looking menacing, swinging slightly on their hinges.  
Frodo didn't notice as the sun set and the room was plunged into darkness. Only a faint light from the lamppost that could just be seen through the wardrobe lit up the floor of the room.  
Finally, Bilbo walked in, carrying a candle. "Frodo?" he said, frowning at his nephew. Frodo didn't move.  
"Frodo, she will be back. Just be patient,' Bilbo told him after he spotted Lucy's things.  
Frodo nodded stiffly. "She could've at least said good-bye,' he snapped, and Bilbo winced as he lit the lamp.  
"Don't worry. She will be back… or you could visit her."  
Frodo's head snapped up, and Bilbo silently cheered himself at striking gold. "How, uncle? How?" Frodo asked, whirling to face Bilbo.  
Bilbo nodded at the wardrobe. "Can I go now?" Frodo begged, and Bilbo laughed. "I don't care when you go, m' boy! Just tell me before you leave!"  
Bilbo had barely turned away when Frodo said, "Bye Bilbo!" and vanished into the wardrobe.  
Bilbo chuckled. "It's amazing what a new friendship can do to the mind," he muttered as he shuffled out to find his pipe._

_After these events, Frodo and Lucy became fast friends, and somehow managed to hang out a lot. The wardrobe led to the mountains in Narnia, which was not even a days' ride from Cair Paravel, though Frodo visited so much that Susan and Peter restricted his visits to once a month.  
Frodo actually found it quite hard to stay away from Lucy that long, so they arranged to meet secretly near the field of Beruna, where Peter fought his first battle and Lucy saved a friend's life. However, because that friend (Edmund) had been a traitor, he wasn't allowed to become king.  
Outraged, he left Narnia, and vowed never to return.  
Frodo and Lucy had a picnic, and talked about all sorts of things.  
"Lucy…" Frodo said at one point. "Yes?" Lucy answered. They were lying side by side, with their hands behind their heads and they were gazing up at the sky.  
"Remember when you said when I met Susan I would forget about you?" Frodo continued, and he saw Lucy cringe out the corner of his eye.  
"Let me guess, I was right, huh?" she answered stiffly, and Frodo chuckled. "No, silly," he said, rolling onto his side, propping his head up by his elbow and gazing at Lucy.  
Lucy shifted onto her side so she could look at him too. "But… I thought…" she stuttered, unable to find the right words.  
Somehow, just looking at Frodo was making her feel hot in the face, and that warm feeling spread through her body. She realised she felt safe around Frodo. He gave a strange sense of protection.  
"I don't even find your sister all that beautiful,' Frodo whispered, and Lucy had to strain to hear, he was talking so quietly. A funny feeling suddenly struck through her body, causing her heart to thump crazily.  
"You're lying," she tried to protest, but she couldn't find the words. "She is, she's gorgeous, she's gonna end up marrying that handsome Prince Caspian in the future," she managed to choke out, and Frodo laughed.  
"Her beauty… is nothing…" Lucy closed her eyes as he finished, "Compared to yours."  
That set her off. Lucy felt her face go really hot, her cheeks were as red as her dress, and butterflies began flitting around in her stomach.  
Frodo… Frodo Baggins, a Hobbit… had just called her beautiful! Lucy never thought she'd see the day or hear the words.  
She opened her eyes as Frodo reached forward and placed his fingers to her cheek.  
"Close your eyes…" he whispered softly, and Lucy found her eyes obediently sliding closed.  
Frodo's hand was cool against her cheek, and her heart was almost breaking her ribcage.  
"Breathe, Lucy. It's only me," Frodo told her gently, and Lucy whispered, "You're the reason. Frodo… I…" She sat up, and Frodo pulled away in surprise.  
"What did I do?" he asked, and Lucy shook her head. "You have to be bluffing. No one would ever love me or think I'm beautiful… especially next to Susan…" she trailed off, trying to not let the tears that had appeared in her eyes fall.  
Frodo reached up (for he was still lying down), grasped her hand, pulled her back down and hugged her to his chest.  
Finally. She was in his arms, something he had wanted ever since he'd laid eyes on her.  
"Lucy… you're so beautiful. How can anyone not notice?" he asked, and Lucy just shook her head. "Because Susan is more beautiful than me, don't you see?"  
Frodo shook his head. "No, I can't see. You blind me from her beauty, because I'm blinded by yours."  
Lucy started shaking violently in his arms, and she rolled a little to look up at him. She gently pulled her arm free from Frodo's embrace and softly touched his lips.  
Frodo closed his eyes as he felt Lucy's finger trail over his nose, his lips and his closed eyes. "You're eyes are so beautiful," Lucy told him, and Frodo smiled. "Not as beautiful as yours," he argued, and Lucy giggled, her sweet laughter filling his ears.  
"Lucy, the reason I never wanted you to leave was because… I thought you were utterly beautiful, and I wanted you all to myself. I wanted to keep you, and hide you from everyone, barring Bilbo. But you left, and that helped me to realise you're more than just a pretty girl. You have a sense of humour, and you're smart, and you took the time to become my friend, though you were positive I would leave… I would never leave, Lucy Pevensie, because I love you too much."  
Lucy gave a great shudder of shock in his arms, and his eyes flew open. He found she was crying. "Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly, believing he'd hurt her in some way.  
"I'm not upset, I'm so happy that someone who isn't my family actually loves me," Lucy sobbed. Frodo pulled out his handkerchief, and dried each of her tears as it trailed down her cheek.  
Soon, she stopped crying, and Frodo put the handkerchief away.  
"Lucy Pevensie, dry your tears," he said in Pippin's voice, and Lucy laughed, sniffling slightly.  
"Thank you, Frodo. I love you as well." Before Frodo could say another word, Lucy stretched up in his arms and gently kissed his lips.  
Frodo started slightly, and he felt Lucy's heart crashing around like mad in her chest, because her whole body was vibrating.  
Lucy could smell Frodo's sweet breath (ok, I must say that all Hobbit's have nice breath, even though they don't brush their teeth) and she sighed.  
Frodo finally pulled away, and gazed into Lucy's gorgeous, baby-blue eyes and grinned.  
"One thing, Lu," he murmured, as he lay back and Lucy rested her head on his chest. She looked at him. "Yes?"  
He grinned cheekily. "Don't even think about moving in with me. You'll have to put up with Bilbo, and trust me at times you don't want to do that!"  
Lucy laughed loudly at this crazy accusation, and Frodo joined in._

**Yay! I succeeded in rewriting it! R&R and tell me what you think of the new and improved version!  
I like it better than my old on, the old one confused even me, as I said in the A/N. XD  
iTumnusXinXNarnia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Edmund is not related to Peter, Susan and Lucy. In fact, he's Lucy's best friend while Peter and Susan hate him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Also, thank you to CrazyDyslexicNerd and Spuckle_and_Faberry for their reviews. :)**

Chapter 2

"Don't worry, Lucy," Peter told Lucy kindly, gently taking her small hands. Though they were brother and sister and over the age of twenty, Peter kept thinking his sister was a child again she was so tiny.  
"It's only for a few days. Don't you want to see Edmund?" Lucy hesitated. Of course she wanted to see her best friend, but she wanted to stay in Narnia as well…  
"I don't know. It's a hard choice," Lucy muttered, being careful not to look into Peter's eyes. He then might guess the real reason why she didn't want to leave.  
Peter smiled again. "We're leaving in one day. I'll let you make up your mind." Peter let go of her hands and strolled off to speak to Aslan about his, Susan, and maybe Lucy's departure.  
Lucy wandered out of Cair Paravel, right into the apple orchard next to the beach.

The smell of the sweet, salty air filled her lungs, and she sat down, taking off her shoes and socks to dig her toes into the sand.  
She didn't want to leave mainly because she would miss Narnia itself. The air, the scenery, Cair Paravel, the Fauns…  
In England, her only friend was Edmund, because Peter and Susan were always at parties, or out with friends.  
Also, there was someone who meant the world to Lucy who she didn't want to leave. She'd had to leave him once, and she didn't want to leave him again.  
Lucy looked up, in the direction of the sunrise. Frodo's face, filled with concern, appeared next to the sun, in the sky.  
Lucy knew it was her imagination, because it was the same look Frodo had given her when she told him she had to go the first time. Lucy looked at her hands, and wiped away a tear that nearly escaped from her eyes.  
She sniffled slightly and looked up again. The waves lapped up on the beach, just a few metres away from her feet.  
Lucy smiled as she spotted the sun creating a rippling trail across the water, and Edmund's face appeared in her mind. Last she'd seen him, he had been a young boy. He'd probably be a nice young man now, not like the traitor and spoilt brat he'd been when he was in Narnia.  
Though he was those things, he had treated Lucy better than anyone she'd ever met…  
A soft flump behind her caused Lucy to freeze nervously. Slowly, she twisted around, and looked at the orchard lining the beach.  
Some leaves were flapping like someone had walked past them. Lucy frowned a little, and turned around to look at the sea again.  
Without warning, something barrelled out of nowhere and rolled over and over with her in the sand. Finally, the rolling stopped and they lay side-by-side, breathless.  
Lucy looked at her "attacker", and grinned widely. "Frodo!" she trilled, sitting up on her knees. Frodo was still lying down, and propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at her properly. He smiled, his piercing blue eyes dancing happily. "I thought I recognized that familiar hair…" he said teasingly, and Lucy shuffled across the sand till her knees were right next to his waist.  
"Why didn't you give me some sort of warning that you were coming?" she asked slyly, and Frodo shrugged. "I heard from Mr. Tumnus that Peter was going to take you and Susan back to your world, and I decided I would return without letting you know. My surprise." He winked at her.

Lucy placed her small hand on Frodo's stomach, and he lifted his right arm to touch her cheek. "Lucy…" Lucy just closed her eyes for a second, hoping to hold this image of Frodo smiling at her forever in her mind.  
She opened her eyes, leaned down and gently kissed Frodo's lips.  
She closed her eyes again as Frodo did the same. She felt as Frodo gently grasped the hand which was resting on his torso.  
Lucy knew that if Susan and Peter caught them they would both be dead. It was because Frodo had already wasted his one visit a month two weeks ago (refer to Chapter 1 as to why), and they got angry if he violated the rules.  
Lucy pulled back slightly, and saw Frodo was smiling slightly, though his eyes were shut. "You can open your eyes, silly," Lucy giggled, and Frodo's eyes opened a crack.  
"But I'm too tired," he mumbled, closing his eyes again. He put his hands behind his head and sighed contently.  
Lucy, without his realising for a second, leaned down till her head was resting against Frodo's chest. His eyes flew open and he looked at her, confused. "I can hear your heartbeat," Lucy informed him. Frodo laughed. "Just lie down, you fool. You're warm."  
Lucy stretched out her legs and laid back, her head on Frodo's chest again. He put an arm around her and she snuggled up to him.  
"You will come back, won't you, Lu?" Frodo asked, his eyes till closed. Lucy watched the water for a second before saying, "What? Who said I'm going?"  
Frodo chuckled. "I did. You should go back, just for a while. See your family, this 'Edmund' character I've heard about…"  
Lucy winced a little. "Truthfully, I'm afraid to see Edmund. He won't be the young boy last I saw him… he'll be a young man now, with a good future ahead of him. Though he was spoilt, he could afford to go to the best universities and schools... he said he would tell my mother that Peter, Susan and I would have to leave the country, and that she needn't worry…"  
Frodo rubbed his chin, while still holding Lucy with the other. "I don't know…" he muttered.

The two of them jumped violently when someone roared, "Hey!"  
Lucy sat up and Frodo peered around her. His face darkened at the sight of Peter, and Lucy quickly covered her face.  
"Get your hands off my sister," Peter growled at Frodo, and Frodo sat up, accidently-on-purpose laying a hand on Lucy's shoulder.  
"Why should I? I am her beloved, you fool for a king! Why should I listen to someone younger than me?"  
Peter's face went white, and Susan ran up, holding her bow. Lucy looked back at them, a look of hate on her face.  
"Peter, Susan, go away," she snapped, and Peter shook his head. "We had an agreement, and he broke it!" Peter pulled out his sword and pointed it at Frodo.  
Lucy stood up, her short brown hair swirling all around her face.  
"Fine, I'll go home with you!" she shouted at Peter. "Since we're leaving tomorrow, how about you give me some goodbye time with Frodo? Goodness knows how long we will be gone!"  
Susan and Frodo were staring at Lucy in shock, and Peter just glared back. Aslan walked over calmly, and pushed Peter's sword down.  
"Peter… I think it would be wise if you returned to the castle. It is unwise to linger in a lover's affair," Aslan told him sternly. Peter just looked at him, threw up his hands in anger, and threw his sword to the ground and stormed back.  
Susan quickly followed, and Aslan walked quietly behind them.  
Lucy continued to stand there, her fists clenched and she was biting her lip as tears forced themselves out under her firmly closed eyelids.  
She felt a hand close around hers. "It'll be ok," Frodo whispered gently in her ear. Lucy looked up at him. "I don't know," she muttered, leaning forward and placing the top of her head on Frodo's chest. "I really don't know…"

Without warning, Lucy placed her face up against Frodo's chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Frodo started and quickly placed a hand on Lucy's head, while the other clutched her hand. "Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked in alarm.  
Lucy just shook her head, her face pressed into his shirt. "I don't want to have to put up with Susan and Peter and never be able to see you and…"  
Frodo just laughed, and tugged slightly on her hair. "You'll be fine. You don't need me. I promise to wait for you… ok?"  
Lucy looked up into his piercing blue eyes. "You… you'll wait for me?" she repeated, and Frodo nodded. Lucy, with determination, stretched herself up and kissed him firmly.  
She felt Frodo's hands pressing against her back, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips harder against his.  
After what felt like an eternity, Lucy pulled away, and Frodo didn't open his eyes. In truth, he wanted to grab her and run. Run away with Lucy, and hide from everyone they knew.  
Start a new life, elsewhere, in a place where no one knew them. Then he could spend all his time with his darling Lucy…  
While he was thinking all this, Lucy gently kissed his cheek and whispered, "Goodbye," before turning and running back silently to Cair Paravel, sobbing quietly.  
When Frodo opened his eyes, Lucy was gone.

As Lucy walked towards the door-in-the-air that Aslan had created, she glanced back, and saw Frodo watching, half-hidden behind a column.  
She winced a little, before turning away and following Susan and Peter. The moment she stepped through the portal, she felt time, space and her hair whipping by her face. As she spun into black oblivion, she saw various points in her life; Edmund leaving in a fit of rage, when she first saw Bilbo, when Susan was crowned…  
With a rather hard thump, Lucy suddenly fell, right on top of Peter. They were back in England, and Lucy was still her age.  
They heard footsteps, and they all looked towards the door. It opened, and their mother, Helen Pevensie, and Edmund walked in.  
"You're all ok!" Helen shouted, and a look of utter shock crossed Edmund's face. Lucy noted that his eyes colour had darkened and deepened, and his hair was neatly brushed to one side. He stood tall, and he wore a white shirt, and black pants.  
In other words, after Frodo and Caspian, Edmund was the most handsome young man Lucy had ever seen. However, he still seemed like a boy, which was a little strange.  
But his eyes landed on Lucy's baby-blue ones, and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Without warning, he was standing in front of Lucy, kneeling down and offering his hand to her.  
"Need a hand, Miss Pevensie?" he asked in a charming, deep voice. Lucy had to contain herself to stop herself from melting into him like butter.  
"Where were you all these years?" Helen was asking Peter, dusting off his black coat. "Umm… I really don't know," Peter said innocently enough, and Susan smiled sweetly at their mother.  
"Lucy! You've grown into a beautiful girl!" Helen trilled, hugging Lucy tightly.  
Lucy smiled and hugged her mother back, before stepping back. She turned to Edmund. "Edmund…" she said, and Edmund smiled. His teeth were white, and he had a sweet smile, very different to Caspian's charming one.  
"Miss Pevensie… it's good to see you again." He held his hand out. Lucy looked at it for second, and a memory of Meriadoc Buckland nervously shaking her hand appeared in her mind.  
Lucy ran forward, and hugged Edmund round his neck tightly. He started slightly, and she felt him hug her back.  
"Edmund... You're quite the gentlemen. Please, call me Lucy," she told him in his ear, and he smiled.  
Susan and Peter glared at Edmund, and instantly decided they didn't trust him. Edmund had always been a shady character, but then Peter thought, _Ten years had gone by… what if he's different?_  
Lucy finally let go of Edmund, and took a step back. She nodded at him slightly before walking past him and vanishing from the room.  
Helen followed closely behind.  
"Edmund…" Susan began, and Edmund turned to her. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
Susan stopped, as did Peter. They were going to tell him to stay away from Lucy, but Edmund would be a better husband for Lucy, because somehow in England, she was the height she was meant to be, but in Narnia, she was the size of a child, a few inches shorter than even Frodo!

Edmund shook his head at Susan and Peter before walking smoothly from the room… but the strange glint in his eyes made Susan and Peter glance nervously at each other.  
Edmund followed Lucy. "Lucy…" he said, sneaking up behind her.  
Lucy jumped violently and faced him. "Yes?" she asked. Edmund looked around cautiously before grabbing her hand and dragging her into a pitch-black room.  
"Ed! What… what are you doing?" Lucy squeaked nervously, and Edmund's laugh erupted from somewhere in the darkness nearby.  
"Lucy, this is my house. Ever since I left, I picked myself up, improved in school, went to a prestigious university and inherited my grandfather's fortune. I am now one of the wealthiest men in Finchley."  
Lucy gasped. She had never known… "And if my memory serves correctly, you love reading?" Edmund continued, and Lucy murmured, "Yes."  
Edmund suddenly pulled a curtain open, and sunlight spilled into a huge library. Lucy gasped. "Oh, wow…" she breathed.  
Edmund smiled. "I knew one day you would return, so I travelled around and found every book I could, and brought it back so you could read them one day…" He was startled to realise that tears were in her eyes.  
"This is amazing… not even Bilbo has this many books…"  
Edmund stopped. "B-Bilbo?" he stammered, not looking at her. Lucy wasn't paying attention, and told him everything. How she met Frodo and all the events that followed.

When she finished, she was quite breathless. "Edmund… you've missed a lot," she told him gently, noticing his furious expression, However, she had misread it.  
"Lucy!" Susan opened the door, and saw Lucy and Edmund standing there. She froze, and Lucy turned to face her sister.  
"Lucy, Mum wants to speak to you," Susan told her sister before turning and leaving the room. "We'll talk later?" Lucy asked Edmund sweetly before leaving with Susan.

Edmund walked over the window, and raised his arm above his head, leaning against the window-frame. He frowned at the window, and saw Peter flirting with one of the girls who he held riding lessons with. She was blushing furiously at Peter's comments.

"Lucy…" Edmund whispered her name quietly. "I didn't want to leave Narnia. And why do you love him? I am better, I have loved you longer…"

**Done this chapter! Onto the next! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or Narnia.**

**A/N: To answer a question, Middle Earth is not part of Narnia. You can only be transported there via Aslan's Magic, or through Bilbo's wardrobe, which is near Mr. Tumnus's house and Professor Kirke's wardrobe. And Edmund's last name is Kirke, because he is the great-nephew of Professor Kirke.**

Chapter 3

The train station was packed with kids all ready to head off the school. Lucy stood among them, smiling at the excitement.  
She hadn't been to school for many, many years, but she wasn't going to go back. She was too old, but she had been offered a scholarship into a most expensive university to continue her musical career. Lucy nearly turned it down, knowing she didn't have enough money, but Edmund paid for it behind her back, saying she should continue her education.  
Susan was offered a place as well, but Edmund scornfully said she had to pay for herself, for he didn't want to pay for all of them. Peter had grown angry at him for that, and now he and Susan weren't talking to Edmund.  
Edmund was getting sick of Susan and Peter bossing him around all the time, or accusing him of trying to lure Lucy away from them with his money. He had denied it, for it was true feelings of the heart, but he couldn't tell them that!  
But they remained stubborn with their opinion, and Edmund could see no way to win their acceptance.

Until Lucy decided it was time for a holiday.

They had been in England for nearly two years, and Lucy never, not once, lost her love for Frodo. He had promised to wait for her, no matter if it took a hundred days or a hundred years. Lucy was determined to return to him, though Edmund constantly said there was no point in returning to Narnia.  
But to stop another fight between Susan, Peter and Edmund, Lucy had quickly said;  
"Let's take a holiday!"  
Everyone glanced at her in shock, but Lucy didn't budge. Edmund grudgingly agreed, before Susan and Peter nodded grimly while shooting murderous glances at Edmund.  
Once again, Edmund paid and now they were on their way to a countryside house owned by Edmund's great uncle, Professor Digory Kirke.

Except Lucy hadn't counted on losing her siblings and Edmund amongst all the school kids waiting for their trains. She fought her way through the huge crowd, taking care with particularly small kids, who were overexcited about finally going to school, even if it was boarding school.  
"Edmund! Susan!" she shouted desperately, as kids began to rush past her, to the underground platform.  
_What's going on_? she wondered, following the crowd. She needn't have tried to rush; the kids were pulling her along faster than anything she had ever experienced. Something about the kids was making them a bit… aggressive. She suddenly felt a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, and nearly shoved kids over as she fought her way over to the stairs.  
Lucy met Susan on the way.  
"Susan, what's happening?" she asked breathlessly. "Where's Peter and Edmund?"

Susan shrugged and another kid bumped into her. Lucy caught a snatch of what he was saying.  
"Quick, a fight! Come on, I don't want to miss it!"  
The boys and his friends vanished off down the hallway, and Susan looked at Lucy. Her eyes had glassed over. Lucy read the worried expression on Susan's face.  
"You don't think…" she trailed off, her stomach heaving.  
"Oh no!" Susan gasped. The two girls quickly ran down the hallway, which had thinned of kids. They had all gathered around the fight.  
Susan and Lucy fought their way to the top of the stairs, and Lucy recognized the dirty blonde hair.  
"Peter!" she shouted, her mouth falling open in shock. A huge look of disbelief and relief spread over Susan's face as she watched Peter, but noticed it wasn't Edmund he was fighting.

Edmund was nowhere to be seen.

The boys hauled Peter up, and he looked pleadingly up at Susan. She just shook her head in reply, and quickly grabbed Lucy's arm as she ran forward to help.  
"Susan!" Peter shouted, enraged as the boys pushed him against the wall and held him there as one of the other boys, the leader, kneed him in the stomach.

Lucy felt tears of rage and frustration come to eyes as she realised she couldn't help. She was just going to get hurt. Susan tightened her grip on Lucy's arm as someone barrelled into Susan, nearly knocking her over.

The boy leapt down the stairs and tackled one of the boys to floor before punching his face. Lucy and Susan quickly recognized his ebon hair and pale skin.  
"Edmund!" Lucy shouted, but Edmund ignored her. Another boy, wearing a Hendon House uniform, pulled Edmund off his friend and threw him at another boy, an older one who went to St Finbars. Lucy was looking frantically at everyone, now struggling desperately against Susan's restraint.  
"Let me go!" she screeched hysterically, clawing at Susan's hand. But Susan held fast.  
"No!" she snapped firmly. "You're not getting involved, you'll get hurt!"  
Susan suddenly wondered how boys several years younger than Lucy were fighting with Peter! Edmund, she could understand; though he was rich he had a bad reputation.  
A whistle blew loudly nearby, and some train guards ran up. One grabbed a screaming, struggling Lucy while the others separated Peter and Edmund from the school boys.

"Act your age!" the oldest guard scolded the boys, and another shook Edmund roughly by his arms.  
"We've told you before, you're allowed to catch the trains here, but don't talk to anyone else! This is the sixth fight you've been in this year, keep it up and we'll have to ban you from the station!"

They simply released Peter, and the one who stood with Susan and Lucy had to spend five minutes calming Lucy down. Lucy finally calmed down enough to compose herself, and she apologized.  
Susan dragged her and Peter away, to their seat on the platform.

Once again, Edmund had vanished.

"I bet Edmund was the one who told those boys who I was!" Peter said angrily, pacing. He was fuming, and he struggled to flatten his dirty blonde hair. His china-blue eyes were bright with an angry flame.  
"What did you fight about this time?" Susan sighed, crossing her arms. A year ago, when Susan and Peter had come to the station to pick Lucy up when she was coming home from the university, Peter had gotten into a fight with Edmund. It was unusual to see them fighting side-by-side, even if it was just a train-side brawl.

"Well… I bumped into them a while ago, and I nearly knocked one of them over. They tried to pick a fight with me, but I walked off. Edmund stayed behind. Ten minutes later, they jumped me at the stairs, and Edmund was nowhere to be seen," Peter explained, his eyes nearly popping out in anger.

Susan sighed.  
"Peter, you can't blame this on Edmund," Lucy piped up, and Peter rounded on her.  
"I have every right to blame him! He's plotting, scheming! Lu, he's a traitor! He betrayed Narnia!" Peter yelled at her, and Lucy winced.  
"Peter, you have no solid proof it was Ed! It could've been anyone, or they just found you! You cannot pin the blame on Ed!"  
"Blame me for what?" said a voice. Peter froze, Susan closed her eyes and Lucy gasped as Edmund approached. Edmund sat of the far end of the bench, surveying them all.  
"Blame me for what?" he repeated, a hint of anger his carefully, controlled voice. Lucy stuttered, but Peter cut across her.  
"You little traitor!" he spat at Edmund, who's mouth fell open in shock.  
"What did I do?" Edmund shouted back, leaping up. Peter took a step towards him. Though Peter was a head taller than Edmund, he couldn't stare him down.  
"I know what you did, you traitorous little beast! You told those boys who I was, didn't you?" Peter snarled, and Edmund's eyes suddenly seemed to go flat-black. Lucy shifted uncomfortably on the bench.  
"What?" Edmund exploded. "Why would I do that?"  
"Because, you were angry at me!" Peter argued, and Edmund was beyond rage.  
"How dare you!" he spluttered, completely flustered.  
"I told you!" Peter shot at Susan, who rolled her eyes.  
"Peter, I told you, you can't blame him!" Lucy suddenly exploded, making everyone jump violently. Peter just shook his head in anger, when Edmund suddenly leapt away from him with a howl of pain.

"What are screaming for?" Peter snapped irritably.  
"Don't pinch me!" Edmund protested when Lucy leapt off the bench, whirling around to face Susan.  
"Stop pulling on me, I already have a bruise!" she told her sister, and Susan looked stunned.  
"I wasn't touching you!" she started to say when she felt something tug hard on her hair. She jumped and whipped around, frowning.  
Lucy suddenly froze, a great shiver of delight shuddering through her body. She couldn't believe it. It had to be true, and something told her… perhaps the young Queen in her… that she was going home.  
"Peter!" she shouted, a bright, wide grin lighting up her face. A fierce wind struck through the tunnel, making Susan and Lucy's hair fly around their faces, and Edmund's hat flew off. Peter's cardigan was flapping madly, and he looked up at the ceiling, where the lights were swinging frantically.  
Edmund, who hadn't felt Narnian magic for more than a decade, began to look afraid.

""What's happening?" he demanded haughtily. "Where are we going?"  
Lucy was the one who answered.

"Home." _And Frodo!_ She added excitedly to herself, and a bright light lit up the tunnel, blinding everyone.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, she was lying on soft sand. She heard the lapping of waves nearby, and the blue sky was spread out for miles.  
But somehow, it didn't feel like Narnia.  
Lucy sat up, and stared about her. Peter was lying nearby, his eyes shut tightly. Susan sat with her feet in the waves, and Edmund snoozed on a patch of grass a bit further up the beach.  
Obviously the older ones had woken before Lucy. She grinned, and shuffled over to Peter, where she shook his arm roughly.  
"Peter, Peter, wake up!' she trilled, grinning wider than ever. Peter rolled over and opened his eyes a crack, peering up at her. Edmund faced them from his patch of grass and Susan looked over her shoulder, and brown hair being blown out of her face.  
Lucy, with a magnificent gesture, tossed off her jacket in one go. It floated to the ground and lay quite still on the sand. Lucy jumped up and dashed towards the water, shouting;  
"Last one in's a rotten egg!"

Edmund grinned and jumped up from his spot. All hatred or tension between him, Susan and Peter vanished in an instant. He threw off his blazer and Susan dived in fully clothed, while Peter kicked off his shoes and splashed Lucy.  
She laughed loudly, the sound seeming to bounce off the trees, the rocks and the water. Giggling madly, she and Susan began to splash the boys, and within minutes the four of them were swimming, looking for fish, splashing one another and taking in the scenery.  
None of them had had this much fun in ages, and all rivalries were forgotten for this one precious moment... until Susan broke the happiness. It sounded like cracking ice.  
"This place… is unfamiliar," she said, peering up at the cliffs.  
"Where do you suppose we are, then?" Edmund asked, squinting as he looked up and down the beach. Lucy turned around, looking out at the sea. She spotted something that made her freeze in fear.

In the distance, sitting just on the edge of the horizon, was a strange darkness. It was nothing like night-time darkness, but it still sent chills up Lucy's spine.  
"What's that?" she asked the others, pointing. Peter, Susan and Edmund all turned around, and frowned out at the darkness.  
Peter and Susan shrugged, while Edmund just looked scared.  
"If I didn't think any better…" Lucy began slowly. "We're in Middle Earth."  
She had remembered why the trees were different, the water was a different texture, even the sky was a different shade of colour.  
"Middle Earth?" the others yelped in shock and surprise. Lucy nodded, something telling her they were there for a reason. She turned around looked at the cliffs. Towards the bottom, she spotted a cave.  
"Maybe we should stay here for the night, before we figure out what to do," Lucy suggested, walking to the sand and picking up her stuff.

She was no longer Lucy Pevensie, young English girl. She had been replaced by Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia.

Peter and Susan quickly grabbed their stuff and followed Lucy, their hatred for Edmund springing up faster than you could say "By the mane of Aslan!"  
Edmund stayed standing in the water, frowning after them. He sighed, and ran to get his stuff.

To Lucy's surprise, the cave on the inside was almost an exact replica of Aslan's How, just without the Stone Table. In fact, there was an even better surprise waiting for them. It was almost like Aslan had known they'd return, but to Middle Earth…

Caspian leapt up from his spot at the long table with a howl of excitement.  
"By Aslan's Mane, he was right!" he crowed, before turning around and holding out his hand to a man sitting next to him.  
"Alright, Drinian, cough up! I was right!"  
The man grunted, reached into his pocket and drawing out a small bag of gold. He dropped it into Caspian's waiting hand. The Pevensie's and Edmund looked horribly confused, and Caspian just laughed.  
Susan suddenly groaned in disbelief.  
"What?" Peter said. Susan just shook her head.  
"Caspian's a gambler," Lucy explained, which resulted in Peter and Edmund falling over with insane laughter. Caspian just grinned stupidly, and pocketed the gold. Drinian continued to grumble a little.  
"So, what do you think?" Caspian threw out his arms as he sat down. He placed his hands behind his head and made a great sigh of content. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy.

Edmund broke the silence.  
"About what?"  
Caspian frowned at him, before throwing out his arms again.  
"THIS! Our poor attempt at making another How!" he declared, laughing with a bark-like laugh afterwards. Peter and Edmund were still laughing uncontrollably.

Susan just shook her head, and Lucy began to wonder what she'd ever seen in Caspian. Maybe because she had been with Frodo so much she hadn't had time to get to know Caspian. He was handsome, she admitted that, but he was a prankster… mischievous.  
"You haven't changed a bit," Susan smiled, and Caspian stood up with a magnificent gesture. He was quite the actor.  
"Well, it's only been two months," Caspian reasoned, smiling cheekily. "But I'm guessing longer time went in your world?"  
Susan's mouth set into a very thin line before she nodded.  
"So you've been holed up here for two months?" Lucy piped up, and Drinian shook his head, eyeing Caspian's pocket.  
"We've been digging out this cave for a while, but we kept having damn Hobbits stumbling over the entrance. The beach is only visible to Narnians." Drinian rolled his eyes.  
Lucy's heart leapt.  
"Hobbits?" she repeated, and suddenly Peter up straight, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. He glared at Drinian.  
"Lu, don't even think about it!" he snarled, and Lucy glared at _him_ now.  
"What? I want to see Frodo! And Merry, Pippin and Sam! Please, let me go, Peter! Please?" she begged, her eyes huge and pleading.

Peter sighed.  
"Lu," he began, but Lucy's eyes filled with tears. She realised Peter was going to say no. She whirled around and stormed off into one of the joining tunnels. Caspian leant back in his chair and lit a pipe.  
"Peter…" Susan began, but Peter rounded on her now. Edmund took a step back from the both of them.  
"What? Susan, he's a Hobbit! I'm still trying to understand how Lucy's shorter than him!" Peter raged, and Susan winced. Edmund's mouth fell open.  
"Wait… what?" he stammered. Peter and Susan both death-glared him.  
Edmund held up his hands and took a step back, before quickly following Lucy.

* * *

The night seemed colder than usual, and Frodo peered cautiously out from behind a tree, his breath rising into a mist before his face. Merry crept up beside him.  
"Frodo? Where are we going?" he whispered, and Frodo shook his head.  
"I dunno," he muttered, listening hard for the sound of hooves. The sound hit his ears and he looked over his shoulder.  
"Hurry!" he told Sam, Merry and Pippin, running through the forest towards the river. His fellow Hobbits followed, and they quickly overtook him as one of Nazgul spotted and pursued them.  
Merry, Sam and Pippin broke free from the forest and ran towards the raft Merry had made a few weeks ago. Frodo kept looking over his shoulder, so he faltered a little. He turned around for another quick glance, and he tripped over as his foot got stuck in a small hole.  
Pippin flew past Sam and Merry and was on the raft first, followed closely by Merry. Sam was a little behind them, and he pushed off the bank.  
He turned around just in time to see Frodo pulling his foot out of the hole and racing down the path.  
"Frodo!" Sam and Pippin shouted. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Frodo. He looked over his shoulder once more and the Nazgul wasn't far behind. With a small yell of fright, Frodo faced to the others and ran full out.

With a magnificent bound, he leapt out onto the raft, crashing right into Sam. The Nazgul pulled his horse to a stop so it wouldn't skid off the raft into the water.  
"Yeah!" Pippin taunted the Nazgul, holding his arms out a little.  
The Nazgul flashed his sword threateningly, but Merry warded him off with the huge oar. The Nazgul turned his horse around and took off up the road, following his comrades.  
Frodo felt incredibly dizzy, and his vision clouded. He was exhausted. Maybe…

With a soft flump, Frodo slid down till he lay on the raft, fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4Holding a Heart

**A/N: Well, I have suffered a slight tragedy, so I'm sorry if this takes so long. :/ .  
Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Lord of the Rings.  
Thank you to Amazing Abigail (or PookieWowza, as I know her) for her support with this story. The vid will be up soon, hun. :3  
Also, I want to emphasise Lucy and Peter's sibling relationship… I dunno why, I just think it'll be cute. n_n  
Songficchap: Holding a Heart by A Girl named Toby  
Listen to it on YouTube :3**

Chapter 4

The How that Caspian and Drinian had built in less than six months was amazing in Lucy's opinion. Peter and Susan were quite happy to spend all day with Caspian and Drinian.  
Caspian was cheeky, with a roguish smile and he was obsessed with making bets. Peter highly disapproved of this, but Susan never seemed to notice.

Lucy knew that Peter and Susan would never let her leave to find Frodo, so she carefully planned to either sneak out or pretend she was going for a ride.  
"I'd advise not to go further than these parts, missus," Drinian said to her after she confided in him, and him only, her plans.  
"So?" Lucy asked, picking up different armour and examining it before putting it back down. "I want to go, I want to find Frodo. Though it's only been two months for him, it's been two years for me. I want to find him. Do not tell Peter, Susan or Edmund, Drinian. I swore you to secrecy."

Lucy picked up her belt, which had her dagger and her cordial attached to it. Drinian sighed a little as she pulled on a long grey cape and grabbed a sword.  
"Keep Peter and Susan from knowing I'm gone," Lucy said to him quickly, sheathing the sword. "They will notice after a while, but hopefully it'll be a while."  
Lucy snuck out to where they kept the horses outside, while Drinian sauntered out with as much effect as he could.

"That's what you call keeping a low profile?" Lucy hissed at him as she quickly saddled her horse, which was easily the smallest. Drinian just chuckled a little as Lucy bridled her horse and climbed on.  
"Wait, missus!" Drinian said, and pulled something wrapped in cloth out of his pocket.  
"I managed to steal this away from your sister. It's her Horn. Take it with you, and if you ever need any assistance, just blow into it and help will come," he informed her.

Lucy smiled sadly.  
"Say goodbye to Edmund for me," she said softly, nudging the horse forward. The horse trotted quietly out into the forest before vanishing between all the leaves.

Lucy didn't notice as a certain young man with dark hair watched her leave… and she had no idea what was before her.

~Several hours later~

Darkness was beginning to fold over Middle Earth, and Lucy had travelled about five miles north from their makeshift How.  
She had only just realised that she had no idea where Frodo might be. Knowing him, he would've left the Shire by now, but Lucy knew he wasn't in Narnia. Something told her he was in danger…

Lucy looked around at all the trees, and the magic from Elves was in the air. Lucy recognized the wood, which was near where Peter's friend Elrond lived.

She decided to go and stay the night, or else she would simply get lost in this forest. Lucy nudged her horse on, and travelled further into the wood. As night fell, it got even darker and she was having difficulty seeing. Lucy climbed off her horse, which was stumbling along so violently that she was close to falling. Lucy grabbed the reins and carefully guided her horse through trees. Animal calls filled the night, and Lucy was a little frightened. This wasn't the first time she's walked alone in a forest, but Frodo had saved her that time…

Lucy suddenly felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her left shoulder. She gave a slight gasp, and her hand flew up to her shoulder. She felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something bad had happened. She knelt down, still holding her shoulder tightly as one does to try and keep the pain away.

The pain stabbed again, but it spread. Lucy couldn't figure out what it was, and she started to shake. Her horse stopped its head and nibbled curiously at her ear, wondering what the holdup was. Lucy lifted her free hand to her head as a dizzying feeling blurred her vision.

She looked up at her horse, confused.  
"Edmund?" she asked, confused before she slid to the ground and lay quite still on the fallen leaves. Her horse panicked, and started rearing up. Lucy was nearly trampled when a hooded figure appeared and held up its arms, yelling;  
"Woah, woah, steady there!"  
The figure's cape and robes swept across the leaves, and Lucy looked up slightly, dazed and confused. The person knelt down and asked kindly;  
"Are you alright, small one?"  
Lucy noted the figure was an Elven elder. His face, though stern, showed concern, and his mouth was set in a thin line.  
"E-E-Elrond?" Lucy stammered slightly as the Elves face appeared in her memory.

"Queen Lucy," Elrond said softly. Lucy opened her mouth to continue, but couldn't. She gasped again.  
"Where does it hurt?" Elrond asked quickly. Lucy gulped, tears swimming in her eyes before she pointed at her shoulder.  
The pain was reaching burning point, and she felt like something sharp was being dragged across her skin. She glanced at her arm, and screamed.  
A dark red stain was spreading quite quickly across the top of her sleeve, and she felt her blood draining from her body.  
"I… I don't know what-" Lucy struggled to remember when she'd been attacked. Maybe it was an invisible foe or…  
Lucy felt her strength fade and she fell straight into Elrond's arms.

Elrond lifted the girl up and gently placed his hand over the wound on her arm. What startled him was how she had gotten injured in the first place. Then he decided a very hard decision.  
He unbridled Lucy's horse and said;  
"You're free."  
The horse stared at him in bewilderment, but Elrond merely scooped Lucy gently into his arms, turned around and ran back to Rivendell.

He ran in through the gates.  
"Quick!" he shouted at one of the Elves waiting for him. "She needs immediate attention! Take care of her arms!"  
The Elf nodded and strode off, carrying Lucy carefully. She could barely register anything, the only thing going through her mind was…

_I wish I had told Susan and Peter…_

~In the morning~

Birds twittering in the early morning woke Lucy up.  
She was lying upon a soft white bed, and she was dressed in a white nightgown. She groaned a little and sat up, blinking her eyes so she could see better.  
A tall figure was sitting next to her bed, fast asleep. Lucy squinted a little at them, and blinked again.

Peter swam into view. His blonde hair was tousled more so than usual and his cheeks were glittering with tear tracks.  
"Peter?" Lucy asked a little groggily, and the young King leapt awake. He blinked about fifty times before looking at her. The biggest smile Lucy had ever seen Peter wear lit up his face.  
"Lu!" he gasped, sitting on her bed and hugging her tightly. Lucy squinted her eyes shut as she hugged him, and let just a few tears escape.  
"Where's Susan? And Edmund?" she blubbered. Peter pulled back and brushed her hair out of her eyes before wiping her tears of her face with his thumb.  
"Fine," he whispered. "They're somewhere around here, but they were waiting for you to wake up. It's been two days."  
Lucy gasped.  
"Peter, I'm so sorry! I should've waited until you or Edmund could've come with me!" she sobbed into his chest, and Peter gently pushed her back.  
"Lu, it's ok! You're alive, that's all that matters!" Peter hugged Lucy tightly and she smiled a little. She felt very safe and protected in Peter's arms.  
In fact, a lot safer than she'd felt in a long, long time.

She was able to get out of bed after a while, and Peter helped her. Lucy never felt lighter as she finally stood properly since what happened the other night.  
Lucy subconsciously lifted her hand to her shoulder as she dressed, and walked out with Peter. She clutched his hand tightly.  
They walked around till they found Susan and Edmund, who were having quite a heated argument. Thy stopped abruptly at the sight of Lucy.  
"Lu!" they both trilled, running forward. Susan got to Lucy first, and she hugged Lucy tightly, gently stroking her now long hair.  
"Lu, Ohmigosh, you're alright!" she gasped between sobs.  
"Susan, calm down!" Lucy breathed gently, prising Susan off her.  
Edmund stepped forward and wrapped her in a bear hug. Lucy noted that he smelt nice, and that under his sleeves he was quite muscly, though still lean, like Caspian.  
"Good to see you're ok," Edmund whispered in her ear, so Peter and Susan didn't hear. Lucy felt a strange feeling spread up and down her neck, and she suddenly realised how close Edmund's lips were to her.

She quickly released him and took a step back, smiling.  
"Thank you, Ed," she murmured, trying not to blush. She turned to Peter and Susan.  
"Who else is here?" she piped up, and the two glanced at each other, looking worried. Lucy heard footsteps, behind her over the balcony. She turned around slowly, and walked towards the balcony.  
Susan and Peter winced violently.  
Lucy felt a strange feeling, much different to before, sweeping over her. It was like she had just realised the best thing in the world.

She reached the stone railings and placed her hands on them as she leaned over to look.

_Breathe in… hold it… hold it…  
Go on, begin… to let go..  
'Cause there's no reason… I am turning myself into somebody else…_

Two Hobbits were walking into the space below, and Lucy struggled to see them between all the trees. They walked out, and another two appeared. There was a lot of cheering, and laughing, and Lucy felt her heart leap as she quickly recognized the Hobbits who had raced in. They were her good friends Merry and Pippin.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down…_

The Hobbit with sand-coloured hair was Samwise Gamgee, who had been Frodo's gardener.  
Lucy let out a shout of surprise and excitement as she recognized the dark-haired Hobbit and his piercing blue eyes.

_I'm holding a heart… Here in my hand…  
Hey… hey… hey…  
My own work of art…  
Here where I stand… Hey… hey… hey…_

"Lucy!" Frodo shouted, the biggest smile Lucy had ever seen lighting up his face. Lucy felt Edmund's hand brush her arm, as though he was trying to stop her. She was too fast.  
Lucy rushed to the stairs and ran down them so fast she nearly tripped, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get down there as fast as she could.

_Give in… so hard… to start…  
Live in my skin… The bruises… are useless… against it.  
I'll try all I can to find a soft place to land…_

Lucy bumped right into Frodo halfway down the stairs, and they both nearly fell until he steadied himself and grabbed her arms.  
Both had tears in their eyes.  
"Luce…" Frodo blubbered. "How… when… where…?"  
Lucy smiled.  
"I've missed you so much!" she cried. She quickly wrapped her arms around Frodo's neck, for he now standing on a step above her and she hugged him tightly. He embraced her warmly, and Lucy was letting all the tears fall.  
After two years of long, painful waiting, she was now back with Frodo.

_Calm down… calm down… calm down…  
I'm holding a heart… Here in my hand…  
Hey… hey… hey…  
My own work of art… here where I stand…  
Hey… hey… hey…_

She looked up at him, where he was shaking his head slightly.  
"Two months is too long, Lu," he whispered, but Lucy shook her head.  
"In my world, it's been two _years_."  
Frodo froze in shock. Lucy quickly brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his stunned lips. Peter, Susan and Edmund appeared at the top of the stairs, but Lucy determinedly closed her eyes as Frodo gently kissed her back.

_Stand up straight… Hey…  
Stand up straight… hey...  
Stand up straight… hey… hey…  
Stand up straight… hey… hey…_

Lucy was worried for a moment that Peter and Susan would pull out their weapons and attack Frodo. Instead, they just turned and walked away, while Edmund's face quickly changed from shock into great sadness. Lucy couldn't understand that sadness.  
Lucy finally pulled back from Frodo, and he still had his eyes shut.  
"What?" Lucy asked in a whisper.  
"I'm afraid…" Frodo murmured… "That when I open my eyes you'll be gone again…"

_Breathe in… Hold it…_

"I won't go. I promise. Open your eyes," Lucy whispered, placing her head on his shoulder and remaining there as proof. Frodo's eyes slowly opened.

_I'm holding a heart… Here in my hand…  
Hey… hey… hey…  
My own work of art… here where I stand…  
Hey… hey… hey…_

"I'm still here," Lucy breathed softly into his neck. Frodo leaned his head down till his lips where pressed against her shoulder.  
"Don't ever leave me… I want to hold you and never let go…" he told her.  
Lucy grinned against the warmth of his neck.  
"We'd get sore arms," she playfully protested, and Frodo laughed as he gently let her go.

_Hey… hey… hey…  
Hey… hey… hey…_

Frodo's hands trailed down Lucy's arms till he clutched her hands. He smiled a little, his piercing blue eyes staring intently into her baby-blue ones.  
"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. Lucy nodded, and Frodo let go of one of her hands and the two wandered off into the sprawling gardens of Rivendell.

_Hey… hey… hey…_  
_Hey… hey… hey…_

Edmund bitterly watched them go.  
He was so sick of Frodo… so sick of everyone. And he'd only been there three days!  
The only person he wasn't sick of was Lucy. And a strange man, Aragorn, who he got on with better than anyone.

_Hey… hey… hey…  
Hey… hey… hey…_

"Edmund."  
Edmund turned and found Aragorn looking at him, a strange, almost brotherly look of concern in his eyes. Edmund nodded slightly, and tried to walk past Aragorn.  
Aragorn stopped him.  
"You love her… don't you?" Aragorn nodded in the direction of where Lucy and Frodo had vanished.  
Edmund tried to force back angry tears. He tried to shake his head, but traitor tears betrayed him.  
"No," he managed to blubber, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Of course not."  
Aragorn smiled his roguish grin._  
_"Don't worry… you'll find your one, for she has already found hers…"  
Edmund looked up at Aragorn and thought bitterly _she is my one. How can no one, especially her, see that?_

Frodo and Lucy walked around in the gardens for so long that it was nightfall before they knew it.  
"I don't want to go…" Lucy muttered to Frodo as little insects began to light up, showing the way. Frodo smiled.  
"You don't have to…" he murmured slyly, stopping and kneeling down. He was staring intently at a purple flower that was firmly closed.  
Lucy knelt down next to him, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
"What are we looking at?" she hissed, and Frodo nodded at the flower.  
Suddenly the flower bloomed widely, and a group of purple and pink butterflies flew out, showing off their wings. Before the flower could close again, Frodo reached his hand in and yanked it out. He held a small but beautiful pink flower in his hand. Lucy stared at it and him in amazement.  
Frodo held the flower out to Lucy.  
"A beautiful flower for a beautiful heart," he whispered to her, and Lucy smiled a little as she took it from him.  
Frodo smiled and laughed a little. Lucy giggled. Frodo stood up and offered his hand to her. Lucy stood up, and Frodo was holding her hand in a strange way…

Suddenly, Frodo lifted her hand till it was above her head and slowly twirled her around. Lucy obediently turned around. She was unsure of what he was doing.  
When she was facing him again, Frodo pulled her close and they began to turn and sway slowly on the spot. Lucy realised Frodo was dancing with her.  
Every now and then he would hold hand up above her head and twirl her around, other times she rested her head on his shoulder.

The two danced until the stars were twinkling in earnest above them, and Lucy could hear Susan calling her name.  
"I have to go now…" Lucy trailed off, her voice a little distracted.  
Frodo kissed her forehead.  
"Don't worry. We'll see each other tomorrow. We have to whole of tomorrow ahead of us. You can leave tomorrow…"  
Lucy looked horrified and Frodo grinned cheekily.  
"Tomorrow never comes," he reasoned, and Lucy laughed again as she kissed him.

"Good night, Frodo," she said to him, before turning and walking off.  
"Goodnight, Luce. I love you," Frodo called after her, and Lucy smiled as she saw Susan appear between the trees…

***gasp* I finally finished it! :D  
Not the story, the chapter, I mean.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Haha, Abigail, love the review, hun! :D  
Hey, hey, Abi, how'd you like the extremely soppy previous chapter? ;)  
Bet you were so jealous, I am tempted to write a SMUT between Frucy (Frodo/Lucy) :D  
**_~Creativity does come from insanity. Frucy was born from insanity, and now it's one of my most creative ideas~_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Narnia. :P**

Chapter 5

Caspian threw his supplies down beside his throne (which stood about three metres in front of the four thrones of the Pevensie's, one being empty) and sat down on it with a sigh of contentment. Drinian merely placed his supplies gently next to the wall and wondered to the window, gazing out with his hands behind his back.

"Tumnus," Caspian mumbled, but the Faun didn't come running like he usually did. Caspian sat up straighter.

"MR. TUMNUS!" he bellowed, and Tumnus raced in, wringing his hands and his little pointed face was as white as a sheet. Drinian turned to face the Faun.

"Your majesty," Tumnus stammered, trembling. "Your majesty, we are under attack! As I speak, strange creatures are flooding into the castle and the towns, either capturing the innocent Telmarines or killing them!" he explained breathlessly. It was then Caspian heard the screams, and clangs of swords. He jumped off his throne with a howl of rage.

"By the Mane of Aslan!" he roared, racing out to Lucy's special balcony, which overlooked the courtyard. Sure enough, Orcs were everywhere. He recognized them because he and Drinian had had to fight a few off when they stumbled on the How, but why were they in Narnia!

"Caspian the Tenth… cease the fighting and no more shall be harmed," a strange voice whispered to him, sending shivers up his spine. "Cease the fighting…" A strange light with an Eye in the middle of it appeared in Caspian's mind, and he dropped to the ground.

"Narnia has been claimed by Sauron… Surrender and none more shall be harmed," the voice continued to tell Caspian, and he shakily stood, holding up his hands.

"Stop fighting!" he shouted in a terrified voice, and all the beasts looked up at him, stunned. "Stop!" Caspian repeated, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to give up his kingdom to this… demon, or whatever it was.

Drinian hovered in the doorway behind Caspian, hidden from the power of Sauron.

"Drinian… Drinian, sneak out the back way, and ride straight for Middle Earth. Contact Peter, tell him what's happening, please Drinian," Caspian begged, and Drinian was shocked to see tears running down the face of his King. Drinian nodded shakily, not wanting to go, to leave his King like this, but he had to.

Quietly, Drinian stepped back once, before taking another step. He finally turned and fled for his life.

He snuck down the stairs, leaping behind a tapestry as Orcs came into the palace.

"You, go and get the King. You, come with me and search for any survivors," one Orc instructed, and the others obeyed. When they were gone, Drinian crept out and gradually made it to the stables. He slowly and cautiously led his horse through a secret exit Lucy had shown him, for when she snuck off to see Frodo.

When he was a good distance away, Drinian mounted his horse and nudged it to move forward. As though electrocuted, the horse leapt forward, and Drinian rode as fast as he could towards the barrier between Middle Earth and Narnia, making sure to keep to the forests as much as possible.

Lucy's mouth fell open in utter disbelief at what Peter had just told her.

"What?" she finally blurted. "How… How could you…" Peter didn't answer. He just calmly kept on packing, his china-blue eyes decided, and content. Lucy grabbed his shoulder and with huge strength turned him around.

"We are not… going," she hissed, her eyes full of malice. Peter merely brushed her hand off his shoulder, and saddled the horses. He nodded slightly, disagreeing with her.

"We're going and that's tha-" He was cut off when Lucy gave him an angry glare and stormed out. Peter realised there was no way he was going to convince Lucy unless Frodo ran at her with a sword with threats of death. With a sigh, Peter put his bag down and walked out onto the balcony, surveying the scenery.

Lucy just kept walking as fast as she could through Rivendell, not noticing where she was walking. Without warning, she crashed into something quite solid and nearly fell over when the person quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes for a second, and hurriedly pulled herself up so she could run into Frodo's outstretched arms and embrace him tightly.

"Frodo, I'm sorry," she told him in a wobbly voice, trying hard not to cry. Frodo was startled for a second before gingerly patting the top of her head. Lucy shook slightly from the strain of not crying and not venting her anger on the Hobbit she loved so much.

"What? What happened? Who was it?" Frodo demanded, and Lucy shook her head.

"I have to go back to England with my family and Edmund… I'm sorry," Lucy apologized again, her blue eyes filling with tears. Frodo quickly lifted up his hand and wiped away each of her tears with his thumb. He smiled at her softly.

"You don't have to go," he whispered thoughtfully, stroking Lucy's hair. She gulped slightly and looked up at him.

"Come with me!" Frodo burst out, and Lucy jumped violently, but couldn't move anymore because Frodo was holding her so tight.

"What? No, I can't! My family wouldn't allow it!" Lucy tried to protest but Frodo placed a finger to her lips to silence so he could finish.

"I must go to Mordor with Sam, Merry and Pippin, a dwarf, an elf and two men, to discard of the One Ring. I want you to come! Two months was way too long for me, and even another year would possibly drive you crazy, so come with me!" Frodo urged, looking directly into her eyes. Lucy looked down at her feet, pondering his offer for a minute or two. Her family would not be pleased if she chose Frodo over them, but it was her to live… they couldn't tell her what to do.

"Ok… I guess I'll come," Lucy decided, grinning. Frodo smiled excitedly and kissed her.

"Thank you, Luce! I am so happy!" he told her, kissing her again and hugging her tightly.

Edmund peered cautiously around the pillar he stood next to, his dark brown eyes intent. He was looking for Aragorn, who somewhere around.

The youth stepped out and ran across the smooth marble floor of Rivendell, and stopped when something shiny caught his eye. He stopped, and took a step back to inspect the sparkly object.

It was a broken, silver sword. Edmund stared at it, the sunlight shining off the sword right into his eyes. Carefully, slowly, Edmund stepped up to it, his hand closing around the hilt. He pulled it up in front of his face, his eyes glancing up and down the broken part just beyond the hilt.

He put the sword back down and stepped back, frowning at all the pieces.

"Confused?" a voice said, and Edmund turned. Aragorn strolled over, his hands in his pockets. He stopped next to Edmund and sighed.

"Yes, I am a little," Edmund mumbled. What confused him was why would someone keep a broken sword? Peter's sword had broken many years ago, but he refused to part with it. It sat on an altar, similar to this one, and no one was allowed to see it.

Caspian was on twenty-four hour lock-down there, being watched around the clock by Orcs, wrapped in chains with his clothes slowly wasting away. Drinian was gone; Reepicheep had been tied to a tree and disarmed of his sword. The Orcs had taken over Narnia in a matter of days; imprisoning Mr Tumnus in his house, covering Beaversdam in ice, blocking off all exits. The place was in utter chaos, and the King and Queens couldn't go home to save it.

Aragorn looked up at the roof thoughtfully, his eyes trailing along a crack in the roof. His brow was furrowed slightly. He and Edmund jumped violently when they heard Lucy scream in shock somewhere.

"Lucy?" Edmund called, turning around. She didn't answer. "Lucy!" Edmund shouted, and ran off the find her, Aragorn on his heels.

They got outside to see Frodo and Lucy standing there, Frodo's arm around Lucy. They turned as Edmund and Aragorn approached before Lucy fainted. Frodo quickly held her up. Lying on the ground near them, with Elrond, Peter and Susan kneeling next to him, was a battered Drinian. His face was bloodied-up, and he sported injuries everywhere. A black eye, a vicious slash across his chest and a dagger sticking out of his leg… Edmund felt a little sick himself. He took a step back and clutched a pillar as Arwen dashed out down the stairs, carrying Lucy's cordial in her hand.

Elrond took the cordial from his daughter and trickled a drop into Drinian's mouth. Drinian lay there completely still for a few minutes, till the point where Susan and Peter thought he was dead. Susan began to cry, and Edmund stepped up, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Though Peter and Susan still hated Edmund, they didn't acknowledge their hatred. Peter leaned on Edmund's leg, his eyes closed.

Arwen stared down at Drinian. She jumped violently as Drinian coughed suddenly, gasping for air. Peter's eyes flew and Susan stopped crying as they both sat up. Frodo still couldn't move. He was holding an unconscious Lucy. As they all watched, the wounds and his black eye began to vanish as Drinian tentatively sat up and began to stretch his arms and legs, still gulping down the air. Elrond carefully supported Drinian.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Drinian blinked.

"I'm… I've been better," he mumbled. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"What happened?" Elrond continued gently, helping Drinian into a sitting position, being careful not to nudge the dagger.

"I… Well, King Caspian and I had returned to Cair Paravel. We hadn't been there long when the Faun Tumnus arrived, telling us that Orcs were invading and that it was best that we escape. The King knew we wouldn't escape in time, and he distracted the Orcs while I slipped out through an entrance Queen Lucy had once shown me, and I hurried here. Unfortunately, I stumbled on a small patrol of Orcs. Though I dealt with them quickly, but not before they injured me pretty bad," Drinian explained slowly as Lucy regained consciousness.

Elrond's expression didn't change, but Susan and Peter looked horrified. Edmund's mouth dropped open, and Lucy frowned at Frodo as he helped her to stand properly as the faint wore off. He quickly filled her in on what had happened, and Lucy's face changed to one of rage.

"What?" she screamed, breaking free from Frodo and running to Drinian's side. Edmund smirked at Frodo before stepping up next to Susan. Lucy pulled the dagger out of Drinian's leg, quickly putting a drop of her cordial on Drinian's leg. He only gasped a little, but other than that he was fine.

Peter sighed and turned to Susan.

"Su, we need to go home. Now," he told her a little gruffly.

"No," Lucy said simply, standing up.

"Excuse me?" Peter snarled, glaring at her. But Lucy wouldn't stand down.

"I have other plans. You can return, but going back won't do much good. The only thing we can do is go with Frodo and the Fellowship and help them destroy the Ring," Lucy explained in a rush, but now Elrond stood up.

"No. It's too dangerous," he started to say, but Lucy ignored him.

"Please, Peter? It's the only way we can help!" Lucy begged. Frodo watched quietly before turning away, beginning to wonder whether begging Lucy to accompany him was a good idea after all…

"There will two men, an elf, a dwarf, Frodo Baggins of the Shire, two of his kin and Samwise Gamgee on this journey," Elrond informed Peter as he and Arwen slowly hauled Drinian up. The man was still horribly confused, and kept calling Elrond Elise.

Finally, Peter had to give in to Lucy. Besides, if he had gone back to Narnia with Susan and Edmund, Edmund would've had no one to talk to, and they would've all been captured. Here, Edmund had more people to talk to, and they would be with a group.

But Lucy thought the best thing was that she didn't have to leave Frodo again. She wouldn't have liked it if Peter dragged her away again, but she wouldn't have complained.

By the looks of things, their days were suddenly numbered. Lucy decided she'd rather be with Frodo for every single one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back, baby! :D apologies for taking so damn long, I don't blame any of you if you want to burn me then bury me alive :P I seriously deserve it for leaving you all in suspence. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad and rushed, I just wanted it out of the way so I could get on to the good stuff :D**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

"Are you sure you know where to go?" Peter asked Gandalf, raising his eyebrows.

They were about to set off. They were just waiting for Lucy and Susan to arrive. Arwen had tried to convince the girls to remain behind, but Susan believed she should live up to the expectations of her people and Lucy refused to part with Frodo, much to Edmund's disapproval.

Gandalf nodded at Peter's question, quickly explaining which the best way to go was. Peter's eyebrows rose even further, but he made no protest. He wouldn't leave without Susan and Lucy, and since Lucy wasn't about to leave any time soon...

Peter let out a growl of frustration, running a hand through his blonde hair. Why was his sister so infuriating, by Aslan! And now the events that were happening in Middle Earth had travelled to Narnia... poor Caspian. He had done nothing to deserve this, and now look what was happening! He felt a rush of anger towards Lucy, but her reasoning to go with the Fellowship actually made sense.

Once the Ring was destroyed, they could return to Narnia and everything would go back to normal. Caspian would be free, Lucy could do whatever she wanted and Edmund could either go back to England or hang around. In fact, Peter wasn't sure _what_ Edmund would do after all this was over. He wasn't a King of Narnia, nor was he a citizen of Middle Earth. Aslan would probably send him back to England.

Peter turned at the sound of running feet to see Susan and Lucy dashing up to them. Lucy carried a sword a little longer than Frodo's and Susan was hurriedly putting her bow over her back. Of the Narnians, Lucy was the only one who had a cape. It was long and grey, and when she stood completely still it closed around her like a curtain. She looked more like she was ready for battle, which made Edmund actually turn his head to hide his laughter.

Beautiful little Lucy, fighting? He couldn't imagine... but she was as brave as any lion, so he knew she was capable.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-Bearer," Edmund heard Gandalf say and he looked up to see Frodo straightening up importantly. Slowly, he turned, surveying the whole Fellowship, his eyes resting on Lucy longer than anyone else, but he shook himself and started forward, out the gates of Rivendell.

He glanced up at the taller one's as he passed.

As she turned to leave, Susan felt a tap on her shoulder. She saw Drinian standing behind her, supported by two Elves. "Wait," he said weakly, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I was told to..." He gasped in pain, reaching into his pocket and extracting a silver ring with an exquisitely designed T carved into it. "I was told to give this to you. It's from King Caspian. He wants you to keep it until you next meet, for he has something important to discuss with you."

Susan felt her heart do a little pitter-patter as she slowly took the ring from Drinian. Without thinking, she slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand... where one would put a wedding ring. She then thanked Drinian, turning away to walk off. She fell into step beside Lucy, who was walking behind Pippin and Merry.

Unfortunately, Peter didn't seem to understand anything of what Gandalf was saying. Gandalf repeated all the places and how long it would take to get to them to the High King, but it was like trying to explain how far the Lone Islands were from Cair Paravel to Boromir, as Edmund discovered. Because of their different dwellings and lifestyles, it was almost impossible for Peter, Susan and Lucy to understand Middle Earth like Middle Earthians could, and it was almost impossible for Middle Earthians to understand Narnia like Narnians.

Surprisingly, Edmund was the only person who could understand both sides, which raised many eyebrows. Aragorn felt a strange sense of pride to the younger man, and Peter and Susan merely scowled. They took to whispering about Edmund behind his back. Lucy refused to participate in these conversations.

Right now, Lucy was walking with Frodo behind Gandalf, who was leading the procession. Behind them came Legolas, Sam and the Donkey. They were followed by Susan, Merry and Pippin. Boromir walked behind the Queen and the two Hobbits. Aragorn and Edmund brought up the rear, since Aragorn was the first to show kindness to Edmund in the worlds beyond England ever since he was sent back.

Lucy glanced up at Frodo, whose eyes were following the swish of Gandalf's cape, and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked in a low whisper so no one could hear them. Frodo made a tiny shrug, kicking a rock.

"Nothing... I just think this is all a little strange. I never dreamed I would be doing something like this," Frodo admitted, smiling sheepishly at Lucy. Lucy smiled back, stepping closer to him. She tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but luckily, her cloak provided a good cover as she reached over and grasped Frodo's hand, intertwining her fingers between his. He gave her a surprised look, but she just looked determinedly ahead, afraid Peter and Susan would see them and voice their objections.

Even worse, what if Edmund saw? He never seemed happy whenever she was around Frodo...

Lucy shook her head slightly. Right now, her first priority was to help Frodo get to Mordor. That way, Narnia could be saved... Lucy wouldn't know what to do with her life if Narnia was destroyed. It would quite possibly destroy her. Narnia was her home, more so than England. If she couldn't live there, then she wouldn't live anywhere.

* * *

Hours passed. Lucy's feet and small legs grew sore, but she pressed on. The whole time, she held onto Frodo's hand tightly. When Gandalf spotted a group of boulders clustered together and suggested they stop for a while, Frodo helped Lucy to climb up over the rocks. Finally, the two dropped hands.

Lucy went off to talk to her siblings while Frodo sat with Sam and ate lunch.

"Lu, I still think this was a bad idea," Peter informed Lucy the moment she was close enough, and she rolled her eyes. "Lucy! Narnia is currently in danger! We should be there helping!" Peter declared angrily. "We left our friends there; Caspian, Easlmus...and what about Mr Tumnus? I thought he was your best friend..."

Lucy winced slightly. Of course Mr Tumnus was her best friend and she worried about him; not a second went by that she didn't think about him and hoped he was alright. But they couldn't stop the war. Most of Narnia was captured. Their King was being held hostage. Lucy had a funny feeling that if she, Susan and Peter returned to Narnia now they would just be walking into a trap.

Peter, Susan and Lucy weren't paying attention to the others until they heard Aragorn scream, "Hide!" He grabbed Edmund's shoulder and dived under a rock, dragging the younger boy with him.

Without even realising what the danger was, Peter leapt at Susan and Lucy, catching one arm in front of their chests and pushing them down into the bushes, where they remained, well-hidden. Peter couldn't look up, but Susan and Lucy were both lying on their backs so they could see through the branches and leaves as what looked like huge black crows surrounded their hideaway, cawing loudly. Lucy looked around, but she couldn't see anyone else.

She worried a moment about Frodo, but he wasn't stupid. He was hiding like everyone else, she convinced herself. No one moved until the danger passed.

Slowly, Peter stood, releasing his sisters. He helped Lucy up before assisting Susan. Susan dusted off her skirt, gasping, "What were those things?" No one heard her question and she soon forgot about it. Gandalf looked as though someone had told him his favourite great-aunt had just died. He sighed, turning to look at the mountain.

"We'll have to take the Mountain Pass," he told Peter and Susan so they were aware of the unplanned changes. They both nodded, looking very tired. Lucy wished she could have a hot bath and go to sleep in a warm bed at this point and to hear they were going to cross through a mountain area... where there was lots of snow and it was really cold...

Lucy shivered at the very thought. Edmund gave her a curious look but she just shook her head at him. Any questions could wait until later. Right now, it was essential to get through that pass without a hitch.

The mountain turned out to be a lot harder to tackle than everyone originally thought. Edmund seemed ok, but Susan was nearly asleep on her feet and Peter was giving Lucy a piggyback ride, her arms wrapped tightly around his back and her eyes were closed. She was almost dozing off. The snow was so deep that Edmund and the Hobbits were struggling to walk, as was Susan because she was wearing a long dress.

The snow was a blinding white and the sky a clear blue. In a way, it reminded Peter of a nice day in the Lantern Waste whenever he went to visit Mr Tumnus... that old habit of his seemed so far away now. How on earth had everything gone so wrong so quickly? In addition, why was Narnia dragged into it? It was Middle Earth's affairs, not Narnia's! Peter growled in frustration and ran a hand through his light blonde hair. It hurt his head to think about this so much.

He heard a loud "oof!" and someone calling "Frodo!" Peter, being careful not to jostle Lucy, who had finally nodded off, turned to see that Frodo had tripped and was rolling down the snow, coming to a stop at Aragorn's feet. About five feet behind Aragorn was Susan and Edmund, who both looked surprised at the sudden change of events. As Aragorn helped Frodo up, Susan and Edmund strode past them, up to where Peter stood.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Susan inquired in a tired voice, blinking rapidly to give herself a little energy. Peter shook his head, pursing his lip. He had a bad feeling about this pass, however, and Susan could sense how nervous he was. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Pete. We can trust them... I think." She cast a wary glance at Boromir, who to everyone's shock was holding the One Ring. He was gazing at it, talking in a soft voice.

Out the corner of his eye, Peter saw Edmund's hand go for his sword, his expression changing to rage, identical to the look on Aragorn's face. Boromir chuckled, giving the Ring back to Frodo and ruffling his hair. As he turned away, Peter looked at Aragorn... and had to stop himself from blanching when he saw Aragorn also had his hand on the hilt of his sword! Obviously, he and Edmund had the same train of thought.

The two were so alike, it actually made Peter question Edmund's "betrayal". Yes, he had betrayed them, but he had repented, had he not? He helped with Caspian becoming King, and he dared not defy Aslan after Aslan had died for him. Even Susan had admitted in recent days that she didn't hate Edmund as much as she had when they were in England. Maybe... just maybe... Edmund wasn't as bad as they thought he was. In fact, he seemed better. Some of his qualities were actually fit to make him a King!

But Aslan had said Edmund couldn't be King... or rather, he wasn't ready. Edmund had believed he was at the time, much different to Caspian, who believed he wasn't. Edmund had been sent back to England in a fit of rage while Caspian took his throne, as King Caspian the Tenth, or Caspian the Seafarer.

"Peter!"

Peter snapped out his thoughts and shook his head. Lucy was lightly shaking him, saying, "Pete, can you let me down? I can walk now." Peter, a little grudgingly, set his sister down and Edmund quickly rushed to her side as she staggered, her legs a little numb from not being used. Peter couldn't help but scowl at Edmund... of all the girl's in the world, why did the little traitor have to love his sister? He didn't even know where Edmund actually came from!

Edmund was the great-nephew of Professor Digory Kirke... the _adopted_great-nephew of Professor Digory Kirke. Not even Edmund knew which country he came from, but it was probably England. He had the accent, the English qualities, everything.

"Peter!"

Once again, Peter was snapped out of his thoughts. Angrily, he turned to the person and snapped, "What? What do you want?"

Gandalf wasn't scared of Peter's angry mood. "King Peter, just be careful in these parts. Keep your eyes on your sisters at all times," he instructed Peter, turning away so he could follow along a narrow ledge behind Legolas. Peter had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, turning to Susan and Lucy. He grasped Lucy's hand and Susan grabbed her other hand, the three followed behind Boromir, who was holding onto Merry and Pippin so they didn't fall off as the snow began to swirl faster.

Edmund raised his arm to shade his eyes from the wind that began to blow harshly, whipping the longhaired one's hair around their faces. Only Legolas and Gandalf seemed unbothered by it.

Lucy stumbled slightly, nearly dragging Susan and Peter down with her. Edmund was walking behind Aragorn, keeping a tight hold on his cape. His head snapped up when he heard a voice in the wind. Looking around, he noticed it was none of his comrades who spoke, but another voice, more powerful. To his surprise, he could understand every word said. It sounded like a spell to-

"Watch out!" Aragorn yelled back to the Narnians, and Peter quickly pushed Lucy against the wall of the cliff, shielding her and Susan from the rocks that fell from above. When the danger passed, he looked up to hear Boromir yelling at Gandalf, "The Hobbits will die in this weather!"

Peter glanced at Lucy, fearing for her life, and piped up, "Lucy will too! We need to get off the mountain!"

"I'll be fine!" Lucy protested, but the voice spoke again, speaking stronger against Gandalf's. A second later, snow came tumbling off the top of mountain, completely covering everyone in snow. Peter distinctly heard Susan scream before everything went silent.

* * *

"I fear the Orcs have found a way to keep Aslan at bay," Mr Tumnus informed Caspian. The two had been locked up together in the old Pevensie chamber, the very one that had the altar where Peter's broken sword lay in shards. "I've heard many things about Middle Earth. They had an alliance with Narnia many years ago, but as time wore on, the alliance crumbled, making it difficult for Narnians and Middle Earthians to cooperate. The only ones we could have even a mildly pleasant conversation with were the Dwarves."

Mr Tumnus seized his horns and started twisting his head like he had a headache. Caspian was sitting on the ground nearby, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head perched on his elbows. He didn't say anything. He barely even moved. The only way Mr Tumnus could tell he was still alive was the rising and falling of Caspian's back whenever he breathed.

They hadn't been there long, but even Caspian was beginning to lose hope. Where was Aslan? Where was High King Peter and the Queens Susan and Lucy? Why had no aid come to Narnia? He didn't even get a chance to signal for help from their only allies; the Queen Gizelle of Telmar and the Star Girl Lilliandil. He'd even accept help from Calormene and Ettinsmoor at this point! But no... the Orcs had him cornered and they knew it too.

The sound of the door opening at the top of the stairs nearly scared the life out of Caspian and Mr Tumnus. A second later, a Mouse and a Dwarf came tumbling down the steps, both cursing "By the Mane of Aslan!"

Caspian was on his feet. He and Mr Tumnus rushed forward to help their fellow captives.

"Reepicheep! Trumpkin!" Caspian gasped, relieved they were alive and terrified that they had seen Narnia's fate thus far.

"Your Majesty!" Reepicheep said, bowing to his King. "We tried our best to hold off the Orcs at the How. We lost Nikabrik, and they captured Tavrus and Orius. The Beavers and the Fox have also been trapped in Beaversdam, and young master Eustace arrived at the wrong moment. He is presently stuck in the Throne Room of Cair Paravel," Reepicheep explained, his voice cracking just slightly on Eustace's name.

The two were great friends, and to see Eustace being captured in a situation he knew nothing about really made Reepicheep's little heart heavy. Caspian, meanwhile, looked as though he might go into cardiac arrest.

"What of Easlmus? What has happened to my cousin?" Mr Tumnus demanded and it was Trumpkin who answered.

"Luckily, he escaped, with Peepiceek. The two have headed off via the Lantern Waste to Middle Earth, to find our High King and our Queens," he said with relief. Seeing Easlmus and Peepiceek slipping past the Orcs had made him restore hope that Narnia would be saved... and the High King and Queens would return.

Now, Caspian's hope was returning. Though he was lying on the ground on the verge of faint, he could feel the familiar heat of hope creeping back into his heart. He nearly jumped up and let out a whoop, but he held it in. He did sit up, just as the door opened a second time and someone else was tossed in, the door slamming behind them.

To everyone's surprise, a girl with long blonde hair sat up, looking dazed, shocked and a little angry. She spotted Caspian and shouted, "What is happening?! Why is Narnia under attack?! Where is Queen Susan?!"

Caspian was floored. Who did this girl think she was?! She was definitely Narnian, or at least a Telmarine, and he had to admit she was pretty. But who was she?

"One," he answered in a shaky voice. "I don't know. Two, I don't know. Three, Queen Susan is in Middle Earth. And four, who are you, in the name of Aslan?" he demanded, trying to stand. Mr Tumnus and Easlmus held him down.

The girl quickly drew herself up to her fullest height, looking him straight in the eye.

"I am Alice, daughter of Frederick and Rowena. I come from Middle Earth, and I am the best friend of Queen Susan of Narnia."

**Aha! New character :) what do you think of our new person, Alice? Don't worry, the reason for her character will be revealed at a later date ;) don't worry. She's most definitely a good person :)**

**I finally updated! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**


End file.
